The Forbidden Tome
by Kairi Kane Heartnet
Summary: Liv, is a Harmony. Hated by all. Cursed to fight Story Characters with her Father. Leo, and Brother. Darinus. The Forbidden Tome Contains the secret to shutting the always appearing portals again. But at which price?


AN# I'm not quite sure if you can select multiple crossovers for storys. But in all seriousness. This story will have alot! Seriously Alot! Until the portal is closed that is... You'll find out what i mean. Enjoy ^w^

Welcome to my wonderful world. A world without literature. A world without games. A world where new stories are never given birth to... A boring world.

"Oi, sis. Get your lazy ass up... Dad says breakfast is ready" I throw a pillow at Darinus, sitting up with a grizzle.

"If you don't mind... GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I bark. Darinus sniggers, I throw my alarm clock at him. He catches it, as he always does.

"Well you're feisty as ever Livathane" Dad smiles, giving me my plate of food.

"More like Leviathan, I swear she'll turn into one when she's eighteen" Darinus chuckles.

"Your sister is not a serpent beast, Darinus. And nothing happens when you're eighteen, stop trying to spook her, stories are forbidden" Dad scolds.

"She doesn't look like one, but she definitely acts like one" Darinus teases. I turn my cold blue eyes on him, threatening to kill him. "You couldn't defeat me even if you tried, I have a bigger margin of power than you do, since Literature Characters are usually much, much stronger than your pitiful Game Characters" Darinus smirks.

"Need I remind you that a **Game Character, **wiped out all the turtles and tortoises in the world, another took out all the pigs" I hiss, throwing my knife at Darinus. He catches it as per usual. _One of these days! _

"Turtles were useless any-ways, even your buddy up in your room" Darinus scoffs, referring to my pet turtle, Tory. She was revived from the remains of a turtle that I found when I was young. My beloved grandmother had the special ability to revive dead things, it's too bad she couldn't do it for herself... An alarm pulls me out of my thoughts, Dad goes to check it out. Darinus and I follow, looking at our holo-com. There's a photo of a young teenager, brown and white wings outstretched, fear displayed on her young face, blonde, windswept hair blowing all around her, fierce brown eyes. "That's a Literature Character, looks like it's my turn squirt" Darinus smirks at me.

"I couldn't give a damn, I hate this family business. It took mother" I hiss, storming up to my room, leaving Dad and Darinus in shock. I give Tory her breakfast, then I promptly go over to my expansive bookcase full of super old Literature. The very last literature or anything story like, ever made and published was in the year 2012. Now it's the year 2690. It's been 678 years since the world has gotten any Literature. Twelve generations ago, a mischievous thirteen year old name Lucian, found a tome bound by magic. He opened it and started decrypting it, however. He decrypted, and spoke out a spell that opened a portal in another country. What came out of that portal was a video game character. That video game character started destroying all the turtles in our world, asking for the princess. Thanks to that stupid, midget plumber, Tory no longer has any other relatives. Thanks to my relative, our family is scorned. And doomed to protect our world from any Literature or Game characters that pop out of random portals. That relative killed Literature and all forms of Story.

"Brother is up against... This one" I murmur, pulling out a book. Dusting it gently, beginning to reread its' contents. I don't know when chocolate filled raspberry licorice sticks appeared in my hands, but they're very much welcome. After completing the book, I look to the shelf for the second book of the series. Dad's sitting on my bed, he'd been waiting for me to finish. The man had absolute patience. Dad smiles, holding out his arms. My bottom lip trembles, I run into them. Sobbing into dads chest, "I'm sorry I...I brought up mother" I start to hyperventilate.

"It's okay, I know how dearly you loved her" Dad cuddles me, caressing my hair gently.

"I hope I meet someone some day, who doesn't hate me" I sigh once I've calmed down. Dads grip tightens noticeably.

"Not in my lifetime" he grizzles, I chuckle. _Don't worry Dad, I'll never find a single person. Ever. Not even a video game character... That's forbidden after all, you'll just end up with a broken heart when you force them back to their world. _The alarm sounds again, Dad frowns, we both head downstairs to the holo-com. There's a picture of a dark haired teenager with dark wings. "More characters from the book. Darinus better hurry up with Max, soon the entire flock will be out. And I don't want to stick around when the erasers come out, you'll have to take care of the flock at that point" Dad murmurs. I nod as dad heads out the door. I watch as he weaves a spell, gaining ample powers to get Fang back into the portal. I always got just enough powers to defeat my characters, I can never get them in one shot like Dad and Darinus.

Dad sprouts white wings, flying off into the distance. I sigh, going into the Forbidden Tome chamber, reading the book from where I last left off. I don't get very far before the alarm goes off again. They were coming out quick today... I look at the screen. "Angel, Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy, huh? All at once. This is new, finally. Things are getting fun around here.

I step outside, releasing my powers without a mantra. I sprout my own pair of wings, flying off into the sky. I look at the screen of my holo-phone, following the photographic leads to Iggy and crew. As per the Maximum Ride storyline, they're pretty good at hiding. "Um excuse me? Have you seen 4 weird looking kids? Really tall and slim?" I ask a civilian, they look at me. Assessing.

"I have no such information for you, hmph! Harmony my ass, there's nothing harmonic about you, Harmony's. All you do is create destruction everywhere!" the woman hisses. I sigh, moving on to the next person. I get nowhere. I'd have to rely on my holo-phone updates. I walk along the streets, people glaring at me, even the children. Thanks to my family, the children can't even be told new bedtime stories, they're all old and reused again and again. This reminds me of when I was four, I went out to play with a girl named Blossom. Having no idea that flying toddlers was a weird occurrence, when Blossom and I landed in the township. People started looking at us weirdly, eventually a brawl started out, aiming cans and glass bottles at me. Blossom didn't know her super powers would kill humans instead of maiming them like they do in Power Puff Girls.

I start to run, tearing up, glaring eyes passing me by every step of the way. I jump up to the rooftops with a boost from my wings. I start running over the rooftops, snivelling. If Darinus saw me cry like this, I'd kick him so hard he'd lose his memory! I finally come across a very tall building, a clock tower. I climb in the window, going into the corner to cry. Trembling.

The sound of flapping wings pulls me out of my knees, the sound is soon followed by a roar that makes my skin crawl. Someone comes crashing through the window. I gasp. "Darinus!" I wail, picking him up.

"Sis? Waht you doin' here... It's dangerous" Darinus murmurs, blood slowly dripping out of his mouth. I look at the claw marks across his chest, going pale. "While you are here, it'd be great if you healed me" Darinus grizzles.

"Right away!" I wail, thinking of the strongest spell I know, initiating it without the mantra. Darinus sits up seconds later, glaring at the window just before a huge wolfy beast appears in it.

"Well well, it looks like it's two chickens for breakfast" the Eraser gives me a wolfish grin, Darinus advances with super speed, crashing into the Eraser.

"You won't get me this time, my sister is the best White Mage there is in this world, I'm one hundred percent this time!" Darinus exclaims, making short work of the Eraser. Darinus returns to me. "You idiot, why aren't you at home!" Darinus barks.

"Is that the thanks I get for healing you!?" I snap.

"I complimented your ability, you're the one who should be grateful!" Darinus barks.

"Forget it! You can find and get the other four to the portal yourself!" I leave the clock tower, heading home angrily. Not noticing the Eraser tailing me above the clouds. I land in our backyard, fuming as I head to my room, diving onto my bed. Throwing a tantrum. Once I've cooled off, I head downstairs, grabbing a snack before heading into the forbidden tome room, beginning to read again.

"Here piggy piggy" a voice echoes in the house, I frown. Looking up from the tome, peeking out the heavy door. I see an Eraser! His head snaps in my direction, he roars and charges. I retreat, closing and initiating the doors' many locks. The Eraser roars as he starts attacking the door. I hide the Tome under the floorboards. Preparing myself for battle, figuring out what abilities I've got other than the wings. Telekinesis. That's all... I try using telekinesis on the Eraser, he's much too heavy. The Eraser goes quiet, save for a knocking noise that travels around the walls. My skin crawls as I hear the sound of a weak point. It reverberates in my spine. The Eraser roars, decimating the wall with raw power. I tense up, the Eraser charges, eyes filled with bloodlust. I dodge him, roundhouse kicking him. It has little to no effect, instead, the Eraser grabs my leg and throws me into a wall. I wail in pain, immediately using telekineses to remove the Erasers hand from my leg, picking up to tome pedestal and the desk, flinging them at the Eraser, running out of the hole in the wall. The eraser roars in pursuit. I send vases crashing into him, the kitchen table, the chairs, anything to get a headstart.

I spread my wings, getting airborne. Not for long though, the Eraser grabs my ankle. Easily snapping it, I scream in pain, picking up the nearby lamps, ripping them out of the ground and ramming them into the Eraser. With furiously flapping wings I manage to get a few feet away from the Eraser as it rubs its eyes in pain. I work on healing my ankle, continuously batting the Eraser with the lampshades until he's unconscious. I set my ankle straight before healing it, grimacing as my body burns inside. I open my eyes when the pain recedes. I guess I should of expected the rest of the wolf pack to arrive... and surround me completely. I bring over my lamps, spinning them around me as a barrier, any Eraser that comes close gets hurt, roaring at me. I slowly advance to the pond, keeping eye contact with all the Erasers, finally feeling the water. I bring the water up around me, even though a lot is quite heavy. I still manage to do it. Spinning It around me in a deadly twister that sucks up the Erasers one by one, sending them cascading into the sky. My body suddenly snaps, starting to break down. My time was up, I had exhausted my powers. I faint with grace.


End file.
